Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS ~ Dream Warriors - Love - Into Eternity...
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS ~ Dream Warriors - Love - Into Eternity... is the seventh Sera Myu musical. Plot Stage 1 In a crystal forest within Chibiusa's mind, Pegasus is attacked by a mysterious girl who saps away his energy, but Chibiusa arrives and promises to protect him. Pegasus thanks his beautiful maiden, and they sing about their fated meeting while elsewhere, Usagi and Mamoru sing of their eternal love ("Double Moonlight Romance"). The dream fades and Chibiusa and Usagi find themselves in a real forest. The girls had organized a picnic for Chibiusa, and Usagi is annoyed that she had wandered off and made the others search for her. Chibiusa apologizes, and Usagi admits that she also got lost in the forest while going to look for her. They begin arguing until the others find them, thanks to the candies Usagi unknowingly dropped behind her. They settle down for their picnic and begin having fun together ("Mori de Tanoshiku"), but when they go to eat, they find their food has disappeared. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako immediately accuse Usagi, and even Mamoru believes she's responsible. Three strange creatures appear then and, after the girls realize they are the true culprits, the three of them attack the Senshi. The beasts are called back to order by the crack of Tiger's Eye's whip, and the Amazon Trio arrive, taking responsibility for the usagizaru. They introduce themselves, announcing that the Dead Moon Circus is holding auditions to which they are all welcome ("Amazon Kara Circus Dan ga Yatte Kita"). The girls are all excited, promising to try out, but Chibiusa overhears the Trio talking about finding a person with a beautiful dream and is less enthusiastic. The Amazon Trio reconvenes at the Cafe Bar Amazon and congratulate each other for fooling "those pumpkin girls," but wonder if any of them could really be the owner of a beautiful dream. Hawk's Eye assures them that Zirconia said it had to be one of them, but the Trio mourns the fact that none of the group is their type, at least until Fisheye finds a picture of Mamoru. The others tease him for liking a guy, but Fisheye swears that he's simply sure that this man has a beautiful dream. Hawk's Eye points out that they, however, do not, and the Trio wonders why they seem to be the only ones without any dreams. Zirconia overhears the conversation and reminds them that they have to fulfill their mission and find the one hiding Pegasus in their dream ("Dead Moon no Kuroi Yume"). The mysterious girl arrives and Zirconia uses Zircon to imbue her with dark energy so she will be able to follow Pegasus into dreams, ordering her to hate and destroy everyone who has a beautiful dream and make their dreams disappear into the black hole inside her heart. Later, Pegasus is being tortured by the mysterious girl within Chibiusa's dream as Chibiusa begs her to stop. Many Lemures begin surrounding her bed until Sailor Pluto arrives in her nightmare and repels them, but the girl knocks the Senshi aside. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune join in the fight and, with Pluto's help, they force their enemies to flee ("Fukkatsu! Crisis Yurusumaji"). Tuxedo Mask arrives and is shocked to see that the Outer Senshi have been revived. The three of them argue over the unknown girl and whether she is a threat, and they conclude that she can only be Sailor Saturn. Tuxedo Mask demands that they remain inactive until he says otherwise, but thanks them for protecting his daughter. At the audition for the Dead Moon Circus, the Amazon Trio and their Pierrot show off their various skills before allowing the girls to try out. Makoto demonstrates her skill with linking rings, Ami impresses the crowd with her ball-walking, Mamoru does acrobatics, and Minako dances, but Usagi fails horribly at all she tries, even sticking Tiger's Eye with a knife an accident. Rei arrives as Sailor Mars and uses her powers to pass the audition, though Usagi accuses her of cheating. Everyone gets in, except Usagi, but the others beg the Trio to find a way to take her in anyway, because they were only tagging along with her in the first place. Usagi is put in charge of cleaning the place while everyone is hurried out of the room to go sign their contracts. Although disappointed at first, Usagi resolves to do her best as always ("Mop, Hop, Step, Jump"). A couple of circus workers arrive, bullying the mysterious girl. Although Hawk's Eye says it's part of her training to make her obedient, Usagi cannot stand to watch and chases the bullies away. Though the girl says Usagi shouldn't bother with her, Usagi refuses to believe it's okay for her to be tormented like that. Usagi introduces herself, but the girl says she doesn't remember who she is. Usagi declares that from now on she will be the girl's friend, and asks about the locket she's wearing around her neck. The girl opens it, revealing it to be a music box, and says it was the only thing she had with her when she was found. They both sit on swings, and the girl says that she is "Miss Dream," a girl who sees beautiful dreams ("Miss Dream"). She and Usagi make a promise to meet again tomorrow. Tiger's Eye and Ami meet late at night, and he begins flirting with her while the other girls spy on them. She tells him about her dream to become a doctor, and he says he would like to see more of that dream before he reveals his true form and attacks her. The other Senshi try to intervene but are grabbed from behind by Lemures. The rest of the Trio arrives and they examine the girls' Dream Mirrors, but do not find Pegasus. They order the Lemures to finish them off, as they must destroy every person with a beautiful dream, but Zirconia shows up and stops them. Miss Dream says the girls have powerful energies and Zirconia forces her to take away their dreams, making them servants of the Dead Moon. Elsewhere, Usagi and Mamoru share a tender moment while sitting on a pair of swings. Mamoru asks what she would do if he disappeared, and though she is shocked by the question, Usagi simply replies that everything would disappear for her if that happened. He reassures her that their love is eternal, even if he were to disappear. While they sing about their love, the members of the Dead Moon sing about their dark dream to overthrow the White Moon, and the Outer Senshi sing about their mission to protect the Earth. Chibiusa runs after Miss Dream, begging her to stop hurting Pegasus, but the girl refuses to listen and eventually succeeds in making him disappear ("Triple Dreams"). Stage 2 The Dead Moon Circus presents their great "Usagi Rabbit Show," starring Usagi and her friends, who perform many impressive tricks. With ball-walkers, clowns, acrobats, jugglers, dancers, tamers, magicians, singers, and unicycle-riders the show is an amazing success ("Usagi Circus Show Time"). For the final performance Usagi stands on the edge of a stair, preparing for a leap into the darkness; after she gathers all of her courage she jumps, and all goes dark. Tiger's Eye appears, welcoming the audience to the Dead Moon Circus. He informs them that while they are enjoying their evening, his Lemures are slowly entering their minds, changing beautiful dreams into nightmares. He orders a Pierrot to destroy the exit so none of them can escape. He reassures everyone that it is nothing to be afraid of, since they're all going to become friends now and help the Amazon Trio spread the nightmares across the world. He concludes that all four of the Guardian Senshi are now the Dead Moon's allies, leaving only Usagi to take care of. As it turns out, however, Usagi was only sleeping this entire time and the Rabbit Show was nothing more than a dream. She wakes up, relieved that her scary fantasy is over. Makoto, Minako, and Rei arrive to check up on her cleaning, but they are mean to her, leaving Usagi very worried. Fisheye arrives with Mamoru, and Usagi hides behind a trash can to spy on them. Fisheye asks if Usagi is Mamoru's girlfriend, and he confirms it, saying that they're even married in the future. Fisheye asks what is so great about her, and Mamoru says that she has many dreams, which confuses Fisheye even more. He suggests to Mamoru that if bad people were after him and Fisheye could protect him, perhaps he'd be willing to be Fisheye's boyfriend then, even just as a pretense, but Mamoru believes that no one with dreams could be satisfied with a make-believe lover. An angry Fisheye prepares to attack, but the sound of a cat drives him away in a total panic. Usagi emerges from her hiding place, and the cat is revealed to be none other than Chibiusa. She is sad that Pegasus has disappeared, but when Mamoru asks who he is, she doesn't know, though she believes she shares a special connection with him. For this reason, she begs her father to protect Pegasus, to which he agrees. He then warns Usagi to be careful, as the Dead Moon Circus seems to be their new enemy. Chibiusa adds that the mysterious girl is their greatest opponent. Miss Dream arrives, pursued by her bullies, and Usagi chases them away again. Ami enters the room and begins bullying Miss Dream as well. When Usagi asks what's wrong with her, Ami says that she's fed up being the kind and sweet girl everybody expects of her. Miss Dream says she grew up being deceived by the lies about love and justice and the other girls join in ("Ii Ko wa Yameta"). Usagi insists that they're wrong and wonders what has happened to them. Chibiusa accuses Miss Dream of deceiving them all, but Usagi swears that she'll protect this girl and everyone else because they are all precious to her. She begs her friends to recall their shared dream. Helped by the spirit of Neo-Queen Serenity, she makes them remember that they're all the princesses of their respective planets with a common mission ("Omoidashite Anata wo"). It works, and the girls soon remember that Miss Dream was the one responsible for their brainwashing, but even so Usagi insists that she's not a bad girl and they must believe in her. Uranus voices her disagreement as the Outer Senshi arrive, revealing that on the day of a total solar eclipse, the Space-Time Door opened and invaders of the Dead Moon appeared and created a dream black hole inside of Miss Dream. Sensing the dark energy, the three Senshi were revived and now have every intention to destroy that girl, regardless of the wishes of their prince and princess. Fearing for her life, Miss Dream attacks them all. Before the Outer Senshi can retaliate, Chibiusa summons Pegasus to their aid with the Crystal Carillon. He appears and puts the girl into a deep sleep, saying that if he enters her mind and brings back her beautiful dreams, it will most likely return her memory as well. Although warned of the danger of being sucked into the black hole, Chibiusa and Mamoru accompany Pegasus into the girl's dream world. Usagi begs her friend to trust in Pegasus, but as soon as he is inside the girl's mind Zirconia appears, laughing triumphantly, and congratulates the Senshi for delivering Pegasus to the Dead Moon. She says that now that Pegasus is inside Miss Dream's dark and corrupted dreams, he has no chance of survival. She tries to wake the girl up, but Usagi interferes and Zirconia knocks her aside. The Inner Senshi transform while the Outer Senshi fight the Amazon Trio. Zirconia realizes that they are the Sailor Senshi of the White Moon and sends a flock of Lemures to attack them. The monsters manage to overpower them until the Inner Senshi appear, and Sailor Moon swears she will protect Miss Dream because she has many beautiful dreams, like all humans. Fisheye is once again confused and angered by all this talk of dreams and Tiger's Eye sends more Lemures against the Senshi, but they unite their powers to repel the enemies. Pluto arrives and says the girl is nowhere to be found. Zirconia declares that it is too late, as the members of the Dead Moon prepare to enter her dreams. Sailor Moon tries to stop them but is not fast enough, and they find themselves alone in the circus with wild animals approaching. There is no way for them to enter the dream world without Pegasus, but Ami suggests that they concentrate on the girl's dream and make their hearts into one. The eight Sailor Senshi unite their powers and teleport into Miss Dream's mind. Within the dream, Chibiusa and Mamoru can't find one another. Feeling alone, Chibiusa falls to the ground, sobbing. The Amazon Trio and Zirconia arrive, and the Trio is bewildered to see a dream so filled with blackness for the first time, while Zirconia rejoice at this vision of chaos which reminds her of their dark world. She orders the Trio to find Pegasus, who must be lying helpless somewhere, powerless in such a dark dream. Chibiusa tries to sneak away, but they catch her and release a band of usagizaru to attack her. Tuxedo Mask arrives in time to save her ("Tuxedo Loyal"), and begins battling the enemy until the Sailor Senshi appear. A mysterious mirror appears behind him, and through Zirconia, the shadow of a woman within the mirror announces herself as the Queen of the Black Moon, Queen Nehellenia. She rejoices at this chance to finally speak with the Queen of the White Moon and her guardians. She accuses them of causing great grief to her Dead Moon clan in the past and says they are the real enemy. She declares that they cannot understand the pain of always being in the shadow, as they are always bathed in the light, but now she intends to rule the Earth under her era of darkness. Nehellenia unleashes her ultimate weapon, Miss Dream, who attacks despite Sailor Moon's best efforts to get through to her. Tuxedo Mask tries to reason with Nehellenia, reminding her that she and Queen Serenity are mirror images of each other, but the evil queen retorts that theMoon doesn't need two rulers. Tuxedo Mask realizes that all the dark power Miss Dream is using against them is in fact Nehellenia's sadness, and says that he is ready to receive all of it. He urges the others to stay away and protect their dreams while he protects his, that being Usagi. He receives blow after blow from Miss Dream until he is able to wrap her in his arms, calming her down and releasing her from Nehellenia's control, but is badly injured and collapses soon after. Sailor Moon rushes to his side, upset that he would jeopardize his safety like this for her. He reassures her that their love is forever no matter what happens, but she says that it doesn't matter if they can't always be together. He reminds her that she still has many people to protect and, as he dies in her arms he thanks everyone for all they've done and promises to always be near Usagi somehow, even if only in the form of a fiery wind. His last wish is to be reborn as a regular Mamoru with Usagi and share a normal happiness with everyone. Usagi tries desperately to wake her dead love, calling him a liar and crying that her dream is dead. Zirconia returns, satisfied with this outcome, but Fisheye asks his mistress why he and the rest of the Trio do not shed tears, and why they don't have dreams of their own like all humans. Zirconia replies that they are nothing more than animals granted human forms and prepares to destroy them, but Sailor Moon intervenes and defends the Trio, saying that if they were touched by Mamoru's kindness and understand her sadness, it means that they are human. Even when Zirconia offers to reveal their true from, Sailor Moon stops her, insisting that protecting all humans and all life is her mission. Zirconia orders the Trio to attack her, saying that if she had Pegasus's power, she could make their human form permanent. Sailor Moon demands that her Senshi let the Trio do as they want, because the dream that Mamoru gave them is to protect all life. Although the Trio seems to be willing to attack at first, at the last moment they turn around, shielding Sailor Moon and her friends. They declare that Zirconia is the real animal, because shape is meaningless and only the heart matters. Angered, Zirconia unleashes her ultimate Lemures who makes Mamoru's body disappear. The Trio tries to fight him off, protecting the Sailor Senshi at the same time, but they are quickly overpowered and trapped into a net. Before they are destroyed, the Trio offers their gratitude to Sailor Moon and say their last wish is to be reborn with many dreams and be friends with the Sailor Senshi in this next life. Zirconia laughs at the Trio's demise and Sailor Moon declares that she is unforgivable. The circus mistress orders her Lemures to attack, and Sailor Moon tells her Senshi that no matter what, they must protect Miss Dream. The girl wakes up and fells everyone with her powers, then seems to be awakening as Sailor Saturn, but she manages to completely break the Dead Moon's hold over her and declares that she is only herself and no one else. Usagi agrees happily, saying she's just a normal girl who sees dreams, and goes to hug her. More furious than ever, Zirconia summons Pegasus, threatening that she will bury all the Sailor Senshi in the darkness. Chibiusa begs him not to come but he does so anyway. Zirconia offers the Senshi's life in exchange for the Golden Crystal, but Pegasus says that not even Zirconia's evil can defeat their purity. He offers the Sailor Senshi new powers, allowing Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon to upgrade to their "Super" forms. Zirconia is frustrated that they are still defying her and releases all of her Lemures. Armed with their new powers, the Sailor Senshi enter battle against the Dead Moon, until Sailor Moon is finally able to drive Zirconia and her Lemures away ("La Moon"). The battle is won, but Usagi still feels terrible because Mamoru is really gone and she was not even able to save the Amazon Trio. Pegasus arrives and says she's wrong, because the souls of the Trio are now with him in the forest of Elysion, and they are probably seeing many beautiful dreams right now, because anyone with dreams can be saved. Sailor Moon thanks Pegasus and, as she feels a fiery wind against her skin, she hears the voice of her beloved telling her that he was also saved because of this. His spirit appears and tells her that he has become King Endymion, and is now by Neo-Queen Serenity's side. He assures Usagi that their love is forever, and that the past and present will soon meet. The spirit of the Queen appears before them and gives the Sailor Senshi a hopeful message of love. The mysterious girl wakes up from her bad dream and joins the other girls who warmly welcome her, as the Pegasus flies by ("Over the Moon"). Cast *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon:Anza Ooyama *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury: Ayako Morino *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars: Asuka Umemiya *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Marie Sada *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus: Sakae Yamashita (CD only)/Chizuru Soya(Musical) *Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus: Sanae Kimura *Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune: Miyuki Fuji *Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto:Rei Saitou *Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon: Tamaki Dia Shirai/Natsumi Takenaka *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask: Yuuta Mochizuki *Mysterious Girl/Sailor Saturn: Keiko Takeda *Pegasus: Enomoto Yuuta *Zirconia: Keiko Iseki *Tiger's Eye: Ryuuji Kasahara *Hawk's Eye: Tsukiko Tamura *Fish Eye: Tae Kimura *Lemures: **Ado Endou **Kaori Ishikawa **Yuuko Matsumoto **Yumi Murata **Ayako Kou **Asako Shibazaki **Tetsuya Aoki Songs *Double Moonlight Romance *Fun in the Forest *From the Amazon Came a Circus Troupe *The Black Dream of the Dead Moon *Revival! We Won't Allow a Crisis *Mop, Hop, Step, Jump *Miss Dream (song) *Triple Dreams *Usagi Circus Show Time *The Good Kid Gave Up *Please Remember Yourself *Tuxedo Loyal *La Moon *Over the Moon *La Soldier Actor Status First Musical *Chizuru Soya *Keiko Takeda *Tamaki Dia Shirai *Miyuki Fuji *Keiko Iseki *Tae Kimura *Tsukiko Kimura Only Musical *Asuka Umemiya *Marie Sada *Natsumi Takenaka Trivia Gallery YumeSenshiCover.jpg|Cover yume-senshi-ai-eien-ni-1.jpg|LD Cover anza-yume-senshi-ai-eien-ni.jpg|DVD Cover pl:Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical